headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isaiah Curwen
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Vatican City, Italy Greenwich Village, New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Doctor Strange'', Vol. 2 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Silver Dagger was a supervillain and a foe of Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange. The character was created by writer Steve Englehart and artists Frank Brunner and Dick Giordano. He first appeared in ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 #1. Biography The Silver Dagger was an aging supervillain who possessed supernatural powers and the ability to wield various magical effects. Seeking to defeat Doctor Strange, he tricked his way past the mystic wards that protected Stephen's Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village and used mesmerism and martial arts to incapacitate Strange's closest allies; his lover Clea and his manservant Wong. He found Strange in a hypnotic slumber in the Mists of Morpheus and threw one of his trademark silver daggers into Doctor Strange's back. Strange likely would have died from the attack, had he not plunged himself into the very heart of the Orb of Agamotto. While Strange was gone, the Silver Dagger took the hypnotized Clea with him, promising to mold her into a proper mage, free of Doctor Strange's "unclean" influence. Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #1 Abilities Powers * Sorcery: The Silver Dagger could wield the forces of pure magic for a variety of effects, including projecting bolts of arcane energy, similar to the Bolts of Bedevilment as well as invoking various deities for access to their gifts, such as the Fangs of Farallah. :* Energy projection: The Silver Dagger can project bolts of mystical energy, which can be used to stun and, if necessary, kill an opponent. :* Mesmerism: The Silver Dagger had the ability to hypnotize others with but the quickest of glances from his eyes. Even those of strong force of will was susceptible to his ability. Skills * Martial arts: The Silver Dagger was skilled in some unidentified Martial Arts disciplines. A better than average combatant, he was able to incapacitate Doctor Strange's manservant, Wong, with one swift kick to the mid-section. * Throwing: The Silver Dagger was skilled at the art of knife throwing. * Theology: Before assuming the alias of the Silver Dagger, Isaiah Curwen was an expert in the field of theology, specializing in Christian religion. He received a Ph.D in theology when he attended a Jesuit college. Weaponry As his name implies, the Silver Dagger arms himself with several throwing daggers forged from silver. Silver is commonly regarded as a "pure" metal and as such, can often have adverse effects against supernatural entities, such as werewolves. Notes & Trivia * The origin of the Silver Dagger was revealed in ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 #5. * The received a brief excerpt on the appendix page on ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 1 #11. See also External Links * * Silver Dagger at Wikipedia * * * Silver Dagger at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:Hypnosis Category:Martial arts Category:Mysticism Category:Theology Category:Throwing